Wedding Bells
by tsunadcm27
Summary: Lambo has many unanswered questions. I-pin also has her own worries and questions. So, they seek their friends for help.     Lambo x I-pin


**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR or any of its characters. They belong to Akira Amano. This story is a product of my imagination. Any similarities to other fan fictions are unintentional.  
>_<p>

**WEDDING BELLS**

Today was his wedding day. The 25-years-old Lambo was finally settling down with the love of his life. I-pin had accepted his proposal a few months ago and he was hysterical since then.

Lambo was in the room with all his groomsmen. The groomsmen – Tsuna, Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Hibari - were all wearing black suits, white shirt and black tie, whereas the groom himself was wearing a black bow tie instead.

_Sign & Symptoms # 1: Hands sweating, jittery, can't stay still for long periods_

Lambo started to walk back and forth. There were so many questions running in his mind at the moment. His groomsmen were watching him and getting annoyed by the minute as Lambo continued walking back and forth then sit down, and walk and sit down, walk and sit down….

Finally, Reborn who was now an adult, had enough. "Damn it! Either you stand still or just stay seated!"

Reborn pulled out his gun and aimed at Lambo, who raised his two hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok. I'll sit. I'm just soooo nervous," said Lambo clapping his hands tightly.

"What's wrong?" asked Tsuna.

"I was just thinking – What if she thinks I'm too immature or a crybaby? What if she realizes she's not ready and doesn't show up? What if she has fallen for someone else and decide to back out in the last minute? What if…"

The married men - Reborn, Tsuna, and Ryohei - looked at one another and understood what Lambo was going through. The '_What Ifs_'questions have begun.

"What? Are you stupid or something?" cried out Gokudera while Yamamoto pulled him back to avoid any fights.

"Those are valid questions. Let's answer them to the extreme!" cried out Ryohei pumping his fist in the air.

"Ok, first: what if she thinks you're too immature or a crybaby? ... Well, she has already put up with it for 20 years. So she's probably used to it by now!" Reborn said nonchalantly leaning by the window.

"Good one Reborn-san! Ok next question: what if she realizes she's not ready and doesn't show up?" Gokudera started.

"Well, that's too bad, isn't it? But you will get an extremely large bill by the end of the day." Ryohei replied with his arms crossed as if it's the most obvious answer.

Lambo quickly jerked up from his chair and became even more nervous.

"Now, now, senpai!" Yamamoto cried out.

"Don't worry. I-pin is a very responsible and mature girl. She truly cares about you ever since you guys were kids." Tsuna explained and Lambo relaxed a bit.

"Ok. So, the last question: what if she has fallen for someone else and decided to back out in the last minute? Hmm, you mean she still likes Hibari?" asked Yamamoto.

Everyone turned their heads at once toward Hibari.

"Hmm." Hibari gave them all the death glare, and looked away as he could care less about what's going on.

There was an awkward moment of silence, but Tsuna cleared his throat and continued, "Actually, I-pin no longer has a crush on Hibari. It was a long time ago. So, no worries about that."

"Yea, don't worry. If she does meet someone else and decide to leave you, it usually happens after the wedding." Reborn added smiling.

"What!" Lambo was feeling faint now.

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried and turned towards Lambo. "Don't worry Lambo, everything will be fine. Reborn, Ryohei and I all felt the same way as you are right now on our wedding day."

Reborn was about to argue but Tsuna somehow managed to stop him.

Lambo was a bit relaxed, but then he started fiddling with his bow tie.

"But what if…"

The guys in the room rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p><em>S&amp;S # 2: The 'I'm-useless-and-he is-so-amazing' syndrome<em>

On the other hand, in the bride's dressing room, I-pin had her own set of questions and worries. The bridesmaid - Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi, Chrome, and Hana – all dressed in light pink dresses, were standing in the room watching I-pin sitting by the table and going on with a rant of maybes.

"Everything is happening too quick, this whole marriage thing... Lambo is just so amazing, so perfect, you know. Maybe I'm not good enough. Maybe I won't be a perfect wife. Maybe we're not meant to be. Maybe…"

The girls all rolled their eyes and thinking along the line – _She is too good for him! _

Bianchi bend down and looked at the young girl at eye level. "I-pin, do you love him?"

I-pin nodded, "Yes."

"Does he love you too?"

"Yea…I think so." I-pin replied slowly.

"I-pin, you are an amazing person and Lambo should feel lucky to find someone like you. What you two have is love, so don't worry, love conquers all!" Bianchi explained.

I-pin smiled and the other girls nodded in agreement. They can always count on Bianchi when it comes to discussing about love.

"And of course you two are meant to be together. You two have known each other since you guys were 5 years old. You two grew up together and always look out for one another. It's so obvious you two care about each other deeply." Kyoko explained.

"Plus you two look so cute together!" Haru added.

I-pin smiled and thanked the girls. The girls then gathered around her to help her with the final touches.

"Hair…a perfect bun and strands are all in the right place. Check!" Haru said after tucking one strand aside for I-pin.

"Dress…no wrinkle. Check!" Kyoko said after looking all around the dress.

"Heels…nice, no dirt. Check" Chrome said quietly.

"Necklace…very elegant. Check." Hana said after taking a close look at it.

"Ring…where is it?" I-pin asked with a sudden feeling of panic.

"In your hands, I-pin," reassured Bianchi. "Alright, let's go!"

_I may not be perfect, but I love him and care about him deeply. That is what's most important._ I-pin held her breath and walked out with her bridesmaids.

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered in the chapel, and Lambo was standing at the front nervously. Beside him was his best man, Tsuna, who was looking at his watch wondering when the ceremony will start.<p>

Lambo looked around the room and smiled to himself. He was glad that all his family and friends were able to come out and witness his wedding ceremony. Suddenly the piano started playing and everyone quieted down.

_S&S #3: Heart rate increases, blood pressure rises, hands sweating, blurred vision. _

Lambo's heart was pounding so loud that everyone can probably hear it. His hands were sweating and he tried to rub it off as much as possible on his pants while being discreet. Tsuna patted his shoulders and gave him an encouraging smile. Lambo was so glad that Tsuna was standing next to him.

Soon the flower girls appeared followed by the bride and her master.

_She's so beautiful._ Her wedding dress was white and strapless. And it bought out I-pin's curves perfectly. The sight of his lover took his breath away.

As they approached Lambo, Fon passed Ipin's hands over to him and said gently, "Hold her hands and don't let go."

Lambo nodded and I-pin hugged her master.

'_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails.' (1 Corinthians 13:4-8)_

The entire time while the pastor spoke, they held onto each other's hands tightly taking every word to heart. Finally after saying 'I do' and exchanging rings, they sealed their vows with a kiss. To love one another through happiness and hardships is a promise they both intended to keep for the rest of their lives.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Senpai = senior

Lambo x Ipin are so cute! I wrote this story a while ago, and finally finished it!

Hope you enjoy the story! Please R&R!


End file.
